


First Look

by Telesilla



Series: This is Not a Game We Play [2]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Prompt Meme Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter's friend Allyson wants him to look at a particular slave at the Fall Auction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Look

"He's...bigger than I expected."

Allyson laughs. "In what way?"

Hunter smiles as he watches the boy--Buster and isn't that the perfect name to go with his square jawed good looks. A buyer got a pair of nipple clamps on Buster and is jacking him off as Buster tugs at the chain with his teeth. Buster's eyes are closed and he's obviously in pain; he looks good, like he's just a little lost in it. 

Hunter turns to Allyson. "I like what I'm seeing, but why him in particular?"

"He's kind of a contradiction. He's got plenty of experience--a year with one owner, two and a half with the other, but neither of them pushed him and neither of them really wanted a masochist. So you're kind of getting a newbie."

"Huh." Hunter could have gotten all that from Buster's file, but he likes to go on first impressions. He'll have a chance to read files between the showing and the actual auction. 

The buyer pulls the clamps off Buster and starts talking to him right away. Buster's eyes are wide with pain but he's still trying so hard to give the buyer what he wants, and yeah, Hunter thinks, Tim would love that. Hell, Hunter likes the idea of hurting the boy and then watching him struggle to focus on whatever Hunter or Tim want from him.

"Heavy masochist?" he asks without taking his eyes off Buster

"Seriously heavy and he doesn't just lie there and take it. He's very responsive."

"Hmmm...."

The buyer's done with Buster and after bowing his head in respect, Buster seems to pause. Then he closes his eyes, a faint touch of pink washing over his cheeks. "Okay, yeah," Hunter says as Buster bites his lower lip. He looks vulnerable--less like a very well-trained Establishment slave and more like a young man who wants something but isn't sure what that thing is.

"Yeah," Hunter says. He nods to Allyson and starts walking toward Buster.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a prompt meme going around on tumblr where people could ask for various things based on the writer's current WIP. A couple of people asked for POV--a POV shift in one scene. This was one of the results.


End file.
